


In Five Years

by I_Am_Frosted_Fire



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Their Love Is So, Underage Drinking, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Frosted_Fire/pseuds/I_Am_Frosted_Fire
Summary: Four years and eleven months and 30 days.Thats how long it it has been since Peter saw Wade. And now he has one day to choose if he’s going to see him again.





	In Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think this is so cute and i love it and the fact that i wrote it bc this is actually something id read. but now its 7 am and something keeps scratching at my door and i know its not my cat bc hes not aloud upstairs rip. anyway enjoy!

*Four years and eleven months ago* 

This wasn’t usually Peter’s scene, but flash and ned had gotten fake ID’s and wanted to use them.

So now Peter was five drinks in and pinned to the wall by the most attractive guy he’d ever seen. He couldn’t remember the mans name, or if he had ever even said it. But he was moaning as the man bit down on the skin just below his jaw.

Peter had just turned 20 and has only had sex once in his life, so when Wade had muttered an invite back to his place, Peter barley even breathed out a yes before he was dragging Wade by the hand towards the exit.

It was a flurry of hot kisses and and hickies. Wade had pulled apart only to pay the driver and drag him through the lobby of his apartment.

When the elevator door closed, Wade had hooked his hands under Peters thighs pressing him hard into mirror behind him.

Peter whined and dropped his head into the crook of Wade’s neck as he felt the friction of Wade’s hips against his own.

When the doors opened again Wade had carried Peter straight into a living room, Peter’s fingers began to work on Wade's button down. 

His back hit the bed as Wade pulled his belt off in one swift mood before moving to undo Peter’s pants.

“Fuck baby boy.” 

Wade stared at the man below him, before reaching for condoms and lube.

Peter took a breath in and closed his eyes, waiting for Wades fingers, instead he was met with a mouth wrapping around him.

It was over too soon for Peter, but it didn’t take long until he was straddling the older man, practically screaming out.

 

When Peter woke up the next morning, he was alone in the king sized bed, he rolled over to go back to sleep, but the smell of pancakes dragged him into the kitchen.

Peters mind had caught up with him the moment he stood still in the kitchen, he was still sore from last night and his face was now burning.

He didn’t know this man, yet he was standing in his kitchen practically drooling over the shirtless man in front of him, and the pancakes.

Wade turned to grab more batter, when he met Peter’s eyes, he threw the spoon and screeched. 

“Holy shit baby boy you scared me.” Wade laughed before motioning to the plate of pancakes on the bar stool.

Peter walked over and sat down, he poured maple syrup over them. 

“I don’t remember your name.” He muttered to his plate.

“That's because I never told you it. Its Wade.” He giggled

Peter nodded. “Mines Peter, I guess you won’t use my name very often though.” 

“So we’ll be seeing each other again then?” Wade joked lightly, but giggled loudly.

Peter nodded again, he liked the idea of seeing Wade often, the man managed to pull off crocs and hello kitty pants. 

They sat in silence for a second. 

“I’m 20.” Peter blurted out.

Wade looked over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows.

“That’s right, the sweet piece of ass in this book is legal” he muttered to the air.

Peter gaped for a second, before laughing. 

“You’re insane.” he shook his head.

Peter looked at the man standing in front of him as memories flooded into his head. The feeling of Wade thrusting his cock inside of him. Peter absentmindedly brushed his thumb over his hip, he could feel the stinging of hand shaped bruises, the memory alone made his cock twitch. Wait until he got back to his apartment and Ned saw these, he’s gonna demand to know everything. 

Ned.

“Hey Wade, where’s my phone?” 

Wade shrugged, before pointing back towards the bed room. Peter checked his phone to find over 500 messages from Ned and Flash. He walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter beside the blonde.

He looked the man up and down, noting a few scars. 

“I have to get going, my roommates are freaking out.” 

He looked down.

“Would you put your number in my phone?” 

Wade handed the phone back with a laugh, the younger man turned to leave. In one motion, Wade grabbed Peter’s wrist, twisting him and pushing him against the door, his own met the smaller mans soft lips in an opened mouth kiss. It was welcomed with a throaty groan and arms wrapping around his neck.

Wade would never be able to get enough of this boy.

“Bye baby boy.” 

Peter’s phone buzzed the second he stepped out of the apartment. His contact was put in as ‘A close second to Ryan Reynolds’ and read only two words. 

“Date tomorrow?”

 

\------------------------

Peter was right about Ned freaking out, at first because he hadn’t come home, and then because he noticed the hickies coating his neck.

“Tell me everything dude, what does he look like? What's his name? What even happened?” Ned practically yelled as flash walked in.

“Wait penis Parker got laid? That's why he didn’t come home?” Flash laughed before putting down three coffees. 

“His name is Wade, and he gorgeous, and kind, and good in bed.” Peter laughed.

“We have a date tomorrow.” 

That sent Ned and Flash into a frenzy, by the time they had picked an outfit and gone over dos and don’ts it was nearly time for dinner and Peter’s hangover was nearly gone. 

“Are you gonna sleep with him again?” Ned asked as peter shoved pizza into his face, he nearly choked, then started thinking about choking because of Wade. So he just shrugged.

“Maybe.” 

Yes, definitely yes.

\--------------------

Peter pulled on his purple button down, doing up the buttons and tucking it into his black pants. 

“So, be honest are you going to sleep with him tonight?” Ned asked as soon as he began walking to leave. 

“I already told you, I don’t know yet.” Peter rolled his eyes in return before walking out. 

Wade had texted him that morning telling him he would pick him up outside of his apartment. What Peter wasn’t expecting was a limo and a blindfold. 

“Don’t worry baby boy, this is for a surprise. But we can use it for sexy times later.” Wade laughed as he wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and tied it in a bow before helping him into the limo.

“Should I be worried about this surprise?” Peter said quietly

“Oh I don’t know. It might be dangerous. You are with me after all.” he flirted back

Peter heard the door close and felt the car roll forward and slightly chapped lips press to his own in a soft kiss. This kiss was different from the ones he could remember they shared. The kiss was deepening as Wade’s hands ran down Peter’s chest to his hips, Wade moved to kiss Peter’s neck when the car lurched to a stop, causing them to hit heads

“What the fuckity fucking fuck shit Jarvis!” Wade yelled to the driver. 

“Sorry sir, I wish to inform you we are here.”

Wade giggled and clapped excitedly and dragged Peter towards their destination, he could feel the movement of an elevator, when they stepped out Peter could feel a cool breeze.

“Ready baby boy?” Wade asked before slipping the blindfold down. Peter gasped at the skyline view of New York, the cars moving below were like stars glittering in the night. 

“Wade it’s so gorgeous!” He cooed before wrapping his arms around the man's waist, it was then he noticed the older man was holding a bottle of apple cider and two glasses, along with a bag of cookies.

Wade motioned for him to sit before pouring the two glasses, they let their legs dangle over edge as they spoke about anything and everything, not to mention devouring the entire bag of cookies.

Wade leaned down and kissed the top of his head, pulling him closer.

“This is so sweet Wade, I love it” 

Peter could feel the table pressing into his thighs as Wade pushed his hips down into the hard surface. 

“Please Wade, harder” he moaned. Wade grunted lowly before pressing himself further into Peter’s ass. leaning down to place feathery kisses along his spine has he started to pound faster and harder.

Peter bit down on his lip, the blindfold was tight around his eyes.

“God baby boy, you’re so tight.” he said before moving slow and deep. Peter pushed his hips back into the older mans, the friction on his own cock making him whine louder. 

Wade burrowed his dick in Peter as he came, he leaned on him for a second, before sliding out. He grabbed at Peter, turning him and lifting him to sit on the table behind him. 

Peter gasped as Wade took him deep into his mouth, his hand automatically slipping behind the blondes head. It didn’t take long before he was releasing into the back of Wades throat. 

After that day, Peter spent most of his time at Wade’s

 

“What movie is on babe?” Peter questioned, plopping down next to the almost naked man, who was only bearing crocs. 

“Some movie about a crazy guy in red leather.” Wade mumbled, cuddling into the smaller man’s chest.

“Hm, sounds familiar.” He said through a mouthful of popcorn. 

Over the past few weeks Wade and Peter had been getting closer, the idea of Wade being a mercenary had freaked Peter out. He had spent most of that day yelling at him about how stupid he was putting himself in danger and that he would kill him if he died. He then handcuffed him to the bed and fucked his brains out.

By now Peter was used to the guns sitting around but he still hated finding knives in the most random places while practically ripping off Wade’s clothing. He gained more than a few scars by now.

They were a small price to pay however, because Wade made him smile in a stupid way, one second the man would be talking non stop about ‘that delicious piece of ass that was his to bite and fuck until he was weak’ the next he would be peppering kisses all over his face and pulling him close to his chest. Today was no different.

Peter was practically asleep by the end of the movie, as he laid across Wade’s lap, Wade was running his fingers through the soft brown hair, tugging softly every few seconds. He was smiling softly when he let out a high pitched squeal.

Peter, in response, flew off of Wade and down to the floor. Muttering something about Wade being a son of a bitch.

“As daddy america would say, language baby boy.” He joked before bouncing out of the room.

By the time Peter was seated and had grabbed his discarded popcorn, the merc had jumped back onto the couch, spilling what was left in the bowl. Rolling his eyes, he watched the bouncing man in front of him.

“I got you something the other day, it just got here today.” He pushed the little paper bag towards the other. 

Peter raised his eyebrows and grabbed the bag. Jokingly he placed it next to his ear a shook it. When Wade responded with a nervous laugh, he sobered. He unfolded the small bag and slipped his hand in.

A small gasp escaped his mouth as he looked at the gift. The gold chain was thin and delicate, it lead to a simplified, plack like New York skyline, the same they had watched on their first date. He ran his finger ran over the golden buildings before he turned it to the other side, where only four words were written: it might be dangerous.

Their first date.

“Wade, this is so-” Peter started, choking on tears that were threatened to spill. He watched as Wade looked up and smiled at him, not his usual ‘I’m going mad’ smile. But one the one that screamed to all of the world that he was in love.

“I love you!” Peter yelled to the man, flinging himself at the other. The kiss was forceful enough to make their teeth clash together. Soon enough both men had melted into the kiss, Peters back was bent weirdly as he laid against Wade, but he felt safe and happy.

The younger man turned to let wade clip the chain around his neck as he fingered the pendant. Wade placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder before pulling him back into a hug, it was quite and comfortable.

“This is perfect baby boy.” Wade sighed.

When the first bullet had passed through the window, it was slow, as if it wasn’t real. Peter had frozen out of fear as Wade moved quickly to grab the gun shoved under the couch, he moved Peter onto the floor in a swift movement as more bullets and glass showered the room.

Wade glanced over the couch and fired off three bullets, the shots slowed for a minute, but he knew it wouldn’t last. 

“We need to go baby boy.” He said quickly while pulling out his phone. Grabbing Peter by the arm he dragged him towards the elevator. The doors began sliding shut as a man smashed through the window. 

“Stark I need a helicopter. Fast.” He muttered into the phone before hanging up. It was a short ride to the roof. When the doors opened, the merc slammed the red button, shutting them down, giving them time.

Peter stared at the approaching vehicle float across the skyline that matched his necklace. When it landed the man inside stepped out, quickly glancing at Peter with curious eyes before handing Wade two katanas. 

“Get him out of here, keep him safe and hidden.” Wade demanded to the man turning back toward the elevator. 

“Wade?” Peter sounded small and scared as he looked at the man he loved.

Wade turned back to look at him, brushing his hand along his jaw. 

“You’ll be safe.” 

“You’re just going to leave me?” Peter was crying now, he didn’t want Wade to leave.

He pulled the younger man into a soft kiss, one that was over too soon.

“In five years, meet me right here.” He said wiping his tears away before pushing him into Tony's arms as he was pulled into the helicopter.

Wade stepped into the elevator, setting it back into its normal course to his penthouse. 

“Bye baby boy.” 

\----------------------

Peter stared at himself in the mirror, the purple and green rimming his eye still stung from when Aiden hit him. He grabbed the necklace and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Aiden was passed out on the living room floor, but Peter still tiptoed through the bedroom as he packed the little clothing he owned, he dug out the cash he had been hiding, it wasn’t much. Usually Aiden found it within the week and spent it on alcohol, or drugs, or both. Either way Peter was usually sore and black and blue. Only a few times did he break something. 

Peter slinked through the living room, past the man who only said I love you, and never meant it. He had left a note for him, it only said asshole, but it was still a note. 

When he stepped into the familiar lobby, he almost burst into tears. The man behind the counter merely nodded to him. 

He stepped into the elevator and memories almost made him turn and run right back out. He closed his eyes and waited for the doors to open.

The skyline hasn’t changed, and in a way nether did Peter, he felt the same way he did five years ago. 

He watched the sunrise as he waited, he didn’t even know if Wade was alive or if he died that day. But he sat there, watching. The sun had peaked and began to lower. 

Peter gave up hope hours ago, but he didn’t have anywhere to go, he just wanted to stay and watch the world pass him by. 

The turned pink and red as the sun went to sleep. He pressed his head against the railing.

“I need you Wade.” He whispered as he stood slowly.

“It might be dangerous you know.” A voice returned. 

Peter turned slowly.

He ran, and didn’t stop running until he was in Wade’s arms, his legs and arms wrapped around him and his head pressed into the crook of his neck. 

He was crying, and doubted he’d stop anytime soon. When Wade put him down, he smashed his lips into the younger mans. They broke apart and just looked at each other, Wade’s eyes brushed over the purple before locking onto blue eyes.

“I bought champagne and cookies, seeing as you’re above the drinking age now.” Wade smirked, holding up the bottle, glasses, and paper bag. 

Peter laughed and dropped his head. The merc pulled him to sit beside the ledge handing him the cookies to open while turning to poor the champagne.

He handed the glass to Peter and accepted the cookie, but he just sat, watching the man more beautiful than all the stars in the world, more amazing then any skyline. He just hoped he didn’t chug.

Peter didn’t even take a sip, he just dumped it onto the floor. 

“What the fuck is this?” Peter asked.

“Again, daddy america-” 

“Wade!” Peter yelled. Holding the sparkling ring up. 

“Well?” Wade raised his eyebrows.

Peter didn’t respond, he just tackled the man to the floor, straddling his waist and covering his face in sloppy kisses as he giggled.

He sat up for a second, allowing the man below hip to slip the ring onto his finger. Before leaning back down into a deep kiss.

Wade wrapped his arms around the man as he collapsed, fitting his head into the crook of his neck, pressing yet another kiss onto bare skin.

“I love you Wade Wilson.” 

“I love you too baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> see? wasnt this cute?


End file.
